


Restless

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, FaceFucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Ciel looked at the limp member that was almost around the size of the average human erection. He then wrapped his right hand around the base to lift the organ and leaned down, his mouth open and tongue extended. He first made contact with the slit of the tip by pressing his tongue against it and then slipped his lips over the head as he engulfed it. Sebastian let out a small noise with a breath and closed his eyes, his brows drawn together a little.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Was initially written for an ask on tumblr but this was so long I decided it would make a decent drabble on here.

Lately, Ciel found himself unable to stay still. It started about two weeks ago. One day, he started fidgeting; readjusting his sitting position a bit too often, swinging his legs, rolling his ankles and wrists, tapping his fingers on the top of his desk or the armrests, shaking his feet. More than that, however, he couldn’t stop running his tongue over his teeth, pressing his lips together and rolling them, chewing is bottom lip, and biting the dull end of his ink pen.

When in public, or even in his butler presence, he did his best to be as aware of himself as possible, though the constant need to do some extra movement and forcing himself to suppress it made him tense all the time.

One day, when Sebastian was serving Ciel tea in his study, the Earl lost himself in thought and began to lightly chew at his pen. Sebastian’s brows furrowed as he frowned. He stood at his master’s side and the boy didn’t notice him. So he took the pen and removed it from his master’s hand, and consequently his mouth, placing the object then onto the desk beside the document the young Earl was reading.

That instantly caught Ciel’s attention and brought him into the real world from his thoughts. He turned his head, looking up at the demon and sat up a bit when he saw his butler’s frown. Looking back down at the table, Ciel asked “what is it, Sebastian?”

“Master, what ever is wrong?“ The butler inquired.

“What do you mean?“

“You have been seeming restless as of late, My Lord.“ Sebastian answered. “What ever is troubling you?“ His voice held clear concern.

Ciel pressed his lips together and rolled them into his mouth by pushing forward his jaw. He didn’t answer Sebastian for a bit and the demon’s worry increased. “Sebastian...” Ciel finally spoke.

“Yes, master?“ The demon responded almost instantly, worried and eager to know what was the matter.

“Sit on the table.“ Ciel said, leaned back in his seat and pushing the chair backward just a little.

“Pardon?“ Sebastian was surprised, his brows rising and eyes blinking once.

“You heard me. Sit on the table.“ Ciel repeated. Then he turned his head to look up at the man. “Sit on the edge,“ he clarified.

Sebastian stared at him for a bit, then moved to do as told. He sat on the edge of the table in front of his master, his feet still connected with the floor and his legs spread to accommodate the chair and his master between them. A subtle shade of pink appeared on his otherwise pale cheeks from embarrassment.

Ciel looked right at his butler’s crotch and saw the male’s bulge. His eye narrowed and seeing the look made Sebastian a little uncomfortable. Then Ciel started to open the demon’s pants and that’s when Sebastian grew flustered.

“Master, what are you-?”

“Be quiet.” Ciel instantly ordered. “Be still and quiet. That’s an order.” He opened Sebastian’s pants and pulled out his dress shirt, pushing it up, then reached in and pulled his privates out of their confines for display.

Sebastian was blushing clearly now and brought one gloved hand to cover his face while the other propped him up on the table.

Ciel looked at the limp member that was almost around the size of the average human erection. He then wrapped his right hand around the base to lift the organ and leaned down, his mouth open and tongue extended. He first made contact with the slit of the tip by pressing his tongue against it and then slipped his lips over the head as he engulfed it. Sebastian let out a small noise with a breath and closed his eyes, his brows drawn together a little.

The boy proceeded to suck the head and run his tongue over the tip, his lips locked around the organ under the edge of the glans. He tasted the first drops of precum that leaked from the member and lapped them up, then pushed his tongue under the foreskin and ran it around the head. He pulled back, though kept his lips connected with the head. The action made his lips pull the foreskin forward fully, but when he went forward and engulfed the head again the foreskin was pushed back to bare the head in his mouth. His tongue circled the naked glans again, then the tip of the wet muscle flicked the tip and pressed into the slit.

“Mngh!“ Sebastian made the sound, soft and whimper-like. More precum leaked from the slit and Ciel tasted it but kept his tongue pressed against the little hole. The shaft was hard now, Ciel could feel it in his hand. He opened his hand and pulled back enough to observe the erect organ. It had grown to some very decent 10 inches, standing up on its own. The skin become red the closer it came to the head and veins were standing out prominently here and there. Ciel closed his hand around the base and stroked up and down from the base to the middle two times and watched precum come up to the tip from the opening and leak down the underside of the shaft. He leaned in and licked up the little stream, then pulled back and let go of the dick. Pressing a finger to the tip, he pushed the member down only to release it and let it bounce back up, swinging up and down a little until it stopped to stand once more. Sebastian gasped at the sight of his master playing with him like that and the feeling that the action gave him. _Just what does he take a demon for?_ The butler thought.

He leaned in again, taking hold of the cock at the base and opened his mouth, extending his tongue. He slapped the head against his tongue, then took it into his mouth and raised and lowered his head as he sucked the sensitive part. Sebastian parted his lips and sucked in a breath past nearly clenched teeth. Ciel then took him in a few inches deeper, lowering and raising his head as he worked the hot organ. Precum leaked into his mouth again and this time it was a slightly bigger stream than before. The Earl stopped for a moment so he could swallowed the demon’s juice before resuming the task. For a moment, he pushed his head down lower to take in more of the shaft, stayed still, then pulled back and released the dick from his mouth with a soft, wet ‘pop’.

Ciel kept his gaze on the member, his mouth opened to pant softly. He knew Sebastian was watching, but he didn’t know that the demon was blushing furiously and biting his lip, covering his face with a hand. After having taken his break, Ciel leaned in. Quickly, he ran his tongue around the sensitive glans, then turned his head to the side of the shaft and ran his tongue against the underside as he went down. He then pushed the member higher as he took in Sebastian’s right testicle fully into his mouth and sucked on it hard two times, tugging the ball softly. The sensation made the butler’s thighs tense. Ciel latched onto the testicle hard, then released it and moved on to suck the second one, turning his head to the other side. After giving attention to the other, he ran his tongue over the underside of the sack and took in both balls and sucked on them hard, pulling them a little. Sebastian gasped and Ciel looked up at him. The demon’s fat cock obscured the middle of Ciel’s face, making only the eye and the eye patch visible, along with too cheeks full of balls. The sight made the demon sigh a trembling breath and another drop of precum ran form the tip down the shaft.

The master released the sack and the balls and licked up the underside to the head, picking up the drop of precum on his way. Then he opened his mouth and leaned down, taking the butler’s member into his mouth deeper than Sebastian imagined. Ciel began to struggle a little as he neared the base, the girth being a tad bit much for his little throat. Concerned, Sebastian place a hand on his master’s head.

“Master... Please. Don’t push yourself. It will be bad if you hu-!” He was cut off sharply as Ciel leaned in more and took the member past the base and to the hilt. Sebastian gasped, leaning his head back, his chest filling up with air. Ciel looked up at him and slid one of his hands up the butler’s front, pushing a little to signal the servant to lean back. That’s what Sebastian did, he leaned back and propped up himself on his elbow, his other hand clutching the Earl’s hair softly.

Ciel stayed still for a bit. The long dick reached the bottom of his throat and he knew his neck would look a little strange for a day or two and his voice wouldn’t sound quite right either after this. However, right now, getting his butler’s dick was more important to him than anything else. So he rose his head, then lowered it. He started up a slow pace at first, then picked it up as he bobbed his head up and down, sometimes turning it to the left or to the right.

Sebastian’s eyes closed and mouth opened as he took in soft but deep breaths. Ciel watched him. Then he slid the other hand up Sebastian’s body and the two began to rub the demon’s front, feeling his tense muscle. Sebastian leaned his head back and gasped, his mouth more wide. When Ciel lowered himself all the way and stayed still, the man began to softly roll his hips up a little. The master allowed that. Sebastian felt his orgasm approach, so he moved to sit up. With both hands, he slowly pulled his master’s head off himself, to which Ciel frowned and was about to demand to know what the butler thought he was doing, but Sebastian spoke before the boy could do that. “Master, I won’t last long... Please, get on your knees and turn around. I’d like to try something...”

Ciel gave his butler a slightly quizzical look, then did as told. He slid from his chair onto his knees, taking a moment to push back the piece of furniture, then turned around to face Sebastian with his back. The butler stood up, only the back of his behind against the edge of the table. He then pushed down on the Earl’s shoulders to make the boy sit on his heels before one of his hands leaned Ciel’s head back all the way by pushing up the chin. With his other hand, Sebastian lowered his member to Ciel’s mouth. The Earl understood and opened his mouth, the butler then slid in slowly but fully. His servant’s balls were resting on his nose but Ciel didn’t mind right now. He felt the long penis slide down his throat to the bottom of it at a slightly different angle and wouldn’t say that he didn’t like the way it felt.

Sebastian moved to stand differently, his legs spread and bent at the knees a little. He made his master lean back some more and then both his hands took hold of his master’s neck, the thumbs over the throat. He bit his bottom lip at the sight of his master’s throat bulge, then began to slowly move and watched his member move up and down his master’s throat. Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler’s thighs from the back and gripped the inside softly. Sebastian picked up his pace, thrusting now more than rolling his hips. He let out soft breaths as he kept watching his lord’s neck. When the time came, he pressed himself fully into Ciel’s mouth and watched his member pulse inside his master’s throat as the organ spewed streak after streak of thick seed into the young boy’s esophagus from which the demon juices went into the lord’s stomach. His brows drew together tighter when he saw and felt his master’s throat tighten on reflex as the human tried to swallow. He stayed still for a few seconds after he finished ejaculating and then he carefully pulled out of his master’s throat. Ciel fell forward onto his chair’s seat and panted for air, stopping occasionally to swallow.

The butler tucked himself in, readjusted his dress shirt, and closed up his pants. He leaned down and placed his hands on Ciel’s shoulders, looking at the child with concern. Ciel soon sat up and turned his head to meet his butler’s gaze. The two stared at each other for a second or two before their lips locked in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me 2 and a half hours to write. Leave kudos if you liked it and comment your constructive criticism.


End file.
